Cette Derniere Nuit
by Laurya
Summary: Cette dernière nuit avant la bataille Hermione perd espoir ...


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS que j'ai dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment et j'ai eu envie de vous le faire partager. Il vaut ce qu'il vaut ! Il y a toujours des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui lisent ma fiction : "L'amour en captivité", le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder, il est en court de correction chez ma Bêta-readeuse.**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

C'était le dernier coucher de soleil qu'elle voyait, elle en été persuadée ... assise la près du Lac, elle regardait le monde, son monde, s'effondrer lentement. Demain serait le grand jour, qui pouvait savoir à quelle heure, ou a quel moment de la journée ils attaqueraient ... Ce soir été les derniers instants de répis, elle les passait seule. Ses amis était avec leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s respectif, chacun profitant du temps qu'il restait.

Elle aussi aurait voulu profiter de ce soir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais il n'était pas là, elle le verrait sans doute demain, mais qui sait de quel côté se battrait il. Eté t-il bon ou mauvais ? Inconscient ou courageux ? Elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait point. Elle n'aura même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire, demain les ténèbres remporterait la bataille elle le savait, leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, trop expérimenté face à des élèves en magie. Et ce soir, elle, Hermione Granger savait bien que demain elle ne survivrait pas. Une intime conviction, enfouie profondément en elle. Elle se mit debout et s'avança vers le bord, pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau du lac, noire, sous le reflet de la lune qui avait pointé son nez. L'eau était presque chaude grâce à la magie qui entourait Poudlard. Elle se pencha vers son reflet qu'elle distinguait à peine dans le noir, l'eau bougeait, la lune reflétait, Hermione cru voir derrière elle une masse noire, en se penchant un peu plus, elle distingua mieux, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, un nez aquilin, sa main passait doucement dans les cheveux d'Hermione, elle pencha la tête un peu en arriére pour mieux apprécier cette caresse ... elle secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était que la caresse du vent et cette image dans l'eau, n'était qu'imagination, elle se redressa et frappa du pied son reflet comme pour lui reprocher de se moquer d'elle, sortit de l'eau et s'adossa contre le gros chêne.

Elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher, car quand elle se réveillerait il serait l'heure, de se battre et de mourrir. Pour un monde de paix ... mensonge, tromperie, le monde ne serait jamais en paix, a quoi bon se battre, pour qui se battre ? Il ne lui restait personne, plus de parents, ses amis avaient leur propre vie a présent. Son image à lui revint dans la tête de la jeune fille. Durant 6 ans il ne lui avait montré qu'indifférence et arrogance, allant parfois jusqu'à la blesser avec des mots. Et elle comme une pauvre fille, été tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui la détestait. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi, ses gestes précis quand il préparait ses potions, ses sourcils froncés quand il se concentrait, sa bouche, parfois un peu tordue, quand il était agacé, ce qui arrivaitsouvent avec ses élèves. Tout chez lui l'attirait immanquablement vers lui, elle avait voulu résister, mais c'était peine perdue, l'amour n'obéit à aucune règles c'est bien connu.

Devait elle vraiment se battre ? Severus Rogue, la bataille, Voldemort, tout était confus, elle se savait bien évidemment douée en magie, mais était elle une alliée suffisante contre une armée entière de mangemorts, de trolls et de monstres en tout genre que Voldemort avait réussi a rallié à sa cause. Ils étaient fini, s'en était fini du monde tel que le monde l'a connu, plus de sang de bourbe, plus de joie, plus d'amour, ne restera que le noir des ténèbres. Aussi noir que ses pensées ce soir. Elle regarda l'eau du lac encore une fois. Elle l'attirait, c'était comme une douce mélodie en elle, qui lui disait de venir.

"A quoi bon se battre pour une cause perdue. Si je ne meurs pas demain je mourrai après, surement de la main d'un mangemort pour montrer l'exemple de comment les sangs de bourbes doivent être traités. Je préfère décider du moment de ma mort. C'est ma vie, ma mort, JE la contrôle."

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le château, derrière chaque fenêtre une lumière allumée, parce que personne ne veut fermer les yeux et se réveiller demain.

"Pardon mes amis..."

Elle s'avança, avança encore, l'eau atteignait ses hanches. Puis elle fut immergée totalement dans cette eau aussi noire que son esprit. Elle ne tenta pas de nager pour remonter à la surface, elle se laissa tout simplement tomber, comme au ralenti, elle ne distinguait rien sous l'eau elle était envahie par les ténèbres qui étaient lentement en train de lui prendre sa vie. Au moment où elle sentie l'eau envahir ses poumons, elle crût voir devant elle son visage à lui, elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Pour la dernière fois ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle se sentait revenir, on lui appuyait sur le ventre, on la ramenait parmi les vivants. Qui pouvait oser faire sa ? C'était elle qui décidait ! Elle recracha toute l'eau ingérée dans une quinte de toux et elle ouvrit les yeux. Lui ! Elle rêvait encore, pauvre fille amoureuse.

"Espece de petite imbécile ! "

La phrase n'était pas dites méchamment, mais elle y reconnut bien sa voix.

"Pro ... Professeur ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit de faire sa ? Vous ne voulez même pas essayer de vous battre ? "

"Vous êtes mouillé "

"Bien sûr que je suis mouillé, j'ai été vous repêcher !"

"Se battre ne servira a rien, nous sommes tous perdus."

"vous n'avez donc plus confiance en rien, pas même en votre ami Potter ?"

"Harry est le survivant, pas un super héros, contre toute l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui il ne pourra rien."

"Et vous Hermione, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous battre ?"

Elle fut troublée par l'utilisation de son prénom.

"Moi ... non je n'ai rien à perdre ici ."

"Mais peut-être quelque chose a y gagner ?"

"Non je ne pense pas, je vais mourir, c'est ça la vérité."

"Je vous interdis de mourir ... "

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ... je ."

"Vous ? "

"Je t'aime Hermione, je sais que je me suis mal conduit durant tout ce temps, mais tu n'était qu'une enfant ! Imagine un professeur amoureux d'une fille de 16 ans ! Il fallait que je le cache, que personne ne sache."

"Severus ... "

"Hermione ... est-ce que te battre pour moi en vaux la peine ?"

"Je t'aime ... jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir te le dire et l'entendre de ta bouche les mêmes mots. Demain je me battrai ... pour toi. Pour nous."

Il s'avança vers elle, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser rempli de promesses et d'amour. Elle y répondit avec toute la ferveur qu'il lui restait. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, mais ils étaient ensemble. Hermione se battrait, pas pour ses amis, pas pour elle, mais pour un amour qui venait de passer d'invisible, a invincible.


End file.
